


Your Love Is All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Jalyx, One Shot, YouTube, awesomeness tv, ayydubs, f/f - Freeform, jennxpenn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyx decides to surprise Jenn one night after she's had a long and stressful day of meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another thing, they live together in this. Hope everyone enjoys it!

All Jenn wanted to do was go home and see her girlfriend. She had been in and out of meetings with her manager all day and she was exhausted. All the talk about her future on youtube, and possibly beyond, was exciting, of course, but it was tiring after doing it all day. She was stressed, to say the least. She had been for weeks, if it wasn’t for Alyx she didn’t know what she’d of done. 

Jenn exited the building and headed towards her car, shooting Alyx a quick text to let her know she’d be home within twenty minutes. She was relieved to be out of meetings and finally getting to go see Alyx and relax. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, grateful for a little bit of comfort, started her car and set off towards home.

Pulling up and parking, Jenn practically had to drag herself out of her car and towards her apartment building. 

\-----

Alyx’s phone vibrated, she pulled it out to see a text from Jenn, telling her she was on her way up to the apartment. She knew that Jenn had, had a tough day. Her girlfriend had been stressed for awhile now and Alyx wanted to do something for her. Glancing around the apartment she made sure she was ready. The lights were all turned off and christmas lights twinkled around the room, flowers waited on the table to be given to Jenn, and a candle sat in the middle of the kitchen table, places for two to eat were set on it. 

The sound of jingling keys could be heard as Jenn unlocked and stepped through the door, gasping lightly as she took in her surroundings, she could smell garlic and tomato sauce floating through the air. Alyx approached Jenn smiling and holding flowers out for her, Jenn reached around the flowers and held her girlfriend’s face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her, the two melted into each other for a moment before pulling apart. 

“I love you so much,” Jenn said her voice cracking slightly.  
Alyx brought a hand up and wiped a stray tear, “baby, why are you crying?”  
“They’re happy tears, I promise. You didn’t have to do this for me.”  
“I know, but I wanted to. You’ve been having a hard time recently, you deserve the best and I wanted you to have a good night after your day.”

Jenn leaned in again and kissed the other girl. Alyx reached for Jenn’s hand, “c’mon,” she said smiling and lead Jenn to the table she had set up. She leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling her chair out and motioning for her to sit down, heading into the kitchen to retrieve the dinner she had prepared for them. Penne pasta with homemade marinara sauce and homemade garlic bread. The two girls began to eat.

“Okay, this needs to be moved,” Jenn laughed as she picked up the candle and took it to sit on the kitchen counter.  
“Yeah, I didn’t really think that one through,” Alyx laughed along, “romantic but inconvenient.”   
“It’s amazing Alyx, really. This is all amazing. You’re amazing”  
“I would do anything for you, I hope you know that.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, more than anything.”

After the two girls finished eating their dinner they cleared the table together and made their way into the living room to relax and find find something to watch. They laid down in a spooning position, Alyx with her arm wrapped around Jenn and holding the remote. Flicking on the TV and flipping through the channels, settling on just through the Food Network on. It really didn’t matter because within ten minutes Jenn had drifted off to sleep and Alyx wasn’t very far behind her.

\-----

Light trickled into the living room through the curtain’s on the window, gingerly waking the two girls tangled in each other. Jenn stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “G’morning, baby,” she mumbled as she turned to face Alyx. “Morning,” the other girl responded with a yawn, and leaned in to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips. 

It took Alyx a little longer to get going in the morning than it took Jenn, so the blonde haired girl got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She was pulling her hair up into a messy bun when Alyx moseyed into the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around Jenn’s waist and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her toothbrush. 

“Breakfast?” Jenn asked. Alyx nodded, her mouth occupied by her toothbrush. Jenn smiled, “I’ll make pancakes.”

Soon the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes filled the apartment, Alyx came into the kitchen and began pulling the whipped cream and strawberries out of the fridge.

They sat down, enjoying their breakfast and each other. 

“Shame we’re using this whipped cream for pancakes when we could use it on each other,” smirked Alyx, trying to keep a straight face.

“Alyx,” Jenn screeched, “I hate you so much.” The other girl laughed, “kidding,” she paused before adding, “mostly.” To which Jenn simply responded by rolling her eyes.

They continued to eat, the sound of knives and forks scraping the bottom plates was the only thing heard. When they were finished Jenn cleared the table, placing their dishes in the sink and the leftover strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge. Alyx had moved to the couch and now sat on her laptop and had begun doing some work for a college class she was taking. Jenn made her way into living room and sat down next to Alyx. “I hope you know how much I appreciate you. I love you. Really, really love you.” she spoke lightly as she rested her chin on the other girl’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Alyx let out a soft laugh, setting her laptop on the coffee table, “where’s this coming from?”  
“Last night meant the world to me, you mean the world to me. I just don’t know what I’d do without you, and I guess it reminded me of that even more so than usual. Thank you.” 

“I love you too, so much.”  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m doing enough for you,” Jenn replied, looking down wanting to avoid Alyx’s eyes.  
Alyx was surprised, concern filling her expression, “that’s crazy” she spoke softly. “You do so much for me. So, so much. Even when you don’t even realize it. Just you being you and being here with me makes me happier than I ever imagined I would be.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Alyx leaned in and kissed Jenn, softly but passionately, after they pulled apart she replied, “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  
Jenn smiled, “let me do something for you tonight.”  
“Okay,” laughed Alyx.   
“I’m serious!”   
“I know you are but you don’t need to do anything, just sit here with me while I write this paper,” Alyx replied, “it’s torture,” she added groaning.  
“Alright,” Jenn smiled, “but I’m still going to do something for you! You just won’t know when.”

Alyx shook her head but she was unable to hide the smile spreading over her face. Love filled her heart every time she watched Jenn walk through the door, that girl meant more to her than she would probably ever realize. They put the stars in each other’s skies but neither was likely to ever be aware of the extent of an impact they made on one another. It took them long enough to even believe the other could have feelings for them, but they got there eventually. Alyx was Jenn’s rock, and vice versa, and they never planned on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: onceuponaharmony.tumblr.com  
> Share with other jalyx shippers if you feel like it! :)


End file.
